War on Infinite Earths: Infinity
by AntiquePig
Summary: The Multiverse is on the verge of destruction. Cisco Ramon senses of source of power strong enough to save the universe. To obtain this power, Barry Allen jumps to this universe, but finds it is facing a catastrophe of its own in the form of Thanos. Barry must now join with the Avengers to not only save the multiverse, but stop the Mad Titan from killing half of everyone.
1. Verge of Catastrophe

_Well, I know what everyone is thinking. I mean, the three people that actually care about my stories. "Where have you been for the past several months? Why did you just disappear like that? What happened to Godzilla: Ultimate?" Don't worry. Yes, I am alive, life has just been incredibly crazy and hectic. I have been more swamped with school, work and church stuff than I have ever been, making it almost impossible to sit down and write. However, I am now on Christmas break, and I am hoping to spend my free time (which I now have a lot more of), writing stories like this. And do not fret, Godzilla: Ultimate is NOT dead. I just hit a bit of a writer's block with that story, but I do plan on getting back to it sooner rather than later. That said, this is a story I have been planning for a while now, and the CW Elseworlds crossover finally gave me the motivation to sit down and work on it. Hopefully I'm am not biting off more that I can chew with this, as this is a huge and ambitious project. Just hope everyone enjoys it, and please give me feedback for future installments. Enjoy!_

 **Earth-1: Central City**

"Guys!" Cisco yelled from the control room of STAR Labs. "Guys, get up here! I may have just discovered something terrible!"

Barry, Iris, Caitlyn and Joe all walk into the control room, where Cisco and Harry sat around the computer table.

"What's the problem, Cisco?" Caitlyn asked. "When did Harry get here?"

"I called him in an hour ago. Major multiverse catastrophe occurring at the moment. That is, if I'm understanding the data correctly." Cisco replied.

"Wait, uh, multiverse catastrophe? What exactly does that mean?" Joe asked.

"Cisco, we're aren't getting invaded by another universe, are we?" Barry asked.

"Even worse." Cisco replied. "If all of the data I've collected checks out, it seems like the entire multiverse is on the verge of complete collapse."

"Complete collapse?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes." Harry replied. "The entire multiverse is closing in on itself at a rapid pace. Each individual universe is getting closer and closer to each other, showing no signs of stopping."

"So like Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-38 and Earth-X could all be about to collide?" Barry asked.

"Along with, like, and infinite amount of other Earths as well." Harry stated.

The team exchanged confused looks amongst each other. "Did you say infinite earths?" Caitlyn asked. "I thought we identified only 52?"

"Identified is the key word there." Cisco stated. "However, that doesn't exclude there from being more than those 52. What about Earth-X, which we know is a 53rd Earth. Did it never occur to any of you how that works?"

"What Cisco is trying to say is, there are an infinite number of Earths out there, each ranging from minor differences to our own, to being wildly different." Harry stated.

"For a few months now, I've been getting vibes into these other universes." Cisco added. "In one world we are all pirates. In one it is still Victorian London. In one Barry is actually a turtle, and in another we are all obese for some reason! My point is, I've seen just a handful of these infinite worlds, and by a handful I mean millions. And the reason I can see these worlds is because they are getting closer and closer to ours, and I'm worried it might be too late."

"Cisco, you mean that there may not be any way to stop it?" Barry asked. "Are you saying that no matter what we do, we cannot prevent the end of everything?"

"Tell them, Cisco." Harry solemnly stated.

Cisco breathed in heavily, and began to speak. "Throughout all of these visons, throughout every Earth I've peaked into, I felt a power source. More powerful than anything I've felt before. I searched and searched the multiverse for the source of this power, and it led me to one Earth. I designated it Earth-A."

"Why Earth-A?" Joe asked.

"Because when I finally saw into this world, all I could see was a tower, and a giant A plastered on the side." Cisco replied.

"So, you think that if we can get over to this Earth, maybe we can find the power source?" Barry asked. "If we find it, maybe we could use it to stop the collision of the multiverse."

"Just one problem though." Cisco stated, nervously. "While it is true that this Earth-A exist within our multiverse, it does, however, exist within another plane of existence. I can vibe you there, Barry, but to start I can only vibe YOU, and I won't be able to contact you while you're there. You'll be stranded there."

"Okay." Barry replied. "I'll do it." Lightning began to radiate off of Barry as he ran and got into his Flash suit within seconds.

"Barry, you can't just go!" Iris snapped. "What if you're not able to get back!"

"Iris, if worst comes to worst I can vibe myself over there and bring him back." Cisco stated. "We just need to work on finding a way to power me up enough to do so."

"So why can't we just wait until you have enough power to send him over in the first place?!" Iris asked, her voice beginning to raise.

"Iris, we don't have time." Barry stated, putting his arms around her shoulders.

"He's right." Cisco added. "We have a week at least before the entire multiverse collapse, three weeks at most. Even still, we need to act fast, or else a multitude of universes, including our own, could be wiped out completely."

"Just, promise me you'll come back." Iris said, tears rolling down her face. "Promise me you won't be gone forever."

"I promise, on the lives of everyone I care about, that I will be back." Barry stated. "I would never leave you forever."

Barry embraced Iris again for a moment, then released to face Cisco. "You ready for this?" Cisco asked.

"The question is, are you?" Barry replied.

"As ready as I can be." Cisco raised his hand, and shot out a blue beam, which formed into a portal in front of Barry. Barry pulled his mask onto his face, got into position, and ran straight into the portal. As he left the room, Cisco collapsed on the floor, unconscious from the strain.

 **Earth-A: Space**

Two large spacecrafts were locked in battle in the void of space, one far bigger and stronger than the other. Inside the smaller of the two ships, hundred of people lay dead on the floor. Six figures walk around the deck, the largest of them, Thanos, staring out into space, holding a human looking figure in his hand, heavily injured.

"I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right... yet to fail, nonetheless." Thanos states, as he lifts the injured Thor up by the neck. "It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say... I AM."

"You talk too much." Thor mumbles, as blood drips from his mouth. Loki walks amongst the four other figures, the Black Order, as Thanos walks to them, and begins to speak.

"The Tesseract, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference." He said.

"Oh, I do." Loki replied. "Kill away!"

Thanos gave a quick look of surprise, but followed through with his promise. He raised his right hand, on which he wore a gauntlet, which contained one, glowing purple stone: The Power Stone. Thanos took the stone, and shoved it into the side of Thor's head, which resulted in him screaming in agonized pain.

Loki watched, satisfied at first, but regret began to flow over his face. "All right, stop!" He shouted. Thanos obliged.

"We don't have the Tesseract." Thor stated, breathing heavily. "It was destroyed on Asgard."

Loki gives a quick glance to Thor, before raising his hand to Thanos, materializing the Tesseract in his hand.

"You really are the worst brother." Thor said.

"I assure you, brother... the sun will shine on us again." Loki states.

"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian." Thanos said.

"Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian." Loki replied. "And for another... We have a Hulk."

Without giving Thanos any reaction time, the Hulk burst out from the side of the ship, and pummeled Thanos to the ground. The two began a full-on brawl, with Hulk landing a majority of the punches thrown. Cull Obsidian, one of the Black Order, and a massive hulk-like figure began to join the fight, but Ebony Maw, a tall, slender being, intervened. "Let him have his fun." He stated. Thanos begun to land more hits onto the Hulk, devastating him within the fight. Within seconds, Hulk was nearly knocked out, and Thanos was beginning to lift him over his head. Just then, a blue portal opened near Loki, and a figure burst out, covered in yellow lightning.

"I am the Flash, and I'm here to save the free-people of this universe!" Barry shouted.

"I don't have time for this." Thanos stated dryly, trying to hide his shock from the sudden arrival of another superhero. "Kill him."

"Okay, next don't go with Cisco's recommended opening line." Barry mumbled to himself. He went into superspeed as the four members of the Black Order came charging at him. As Barry began to run, Proxima Midnight, Ebony Maw and Corvus Glaive all slowed down around him. He landed punches on Maw and Glaive, but before he could get to Midnight, and ran straight into Cull Obsidian.

Loki leapt at the Tesseract, which was lying on the ground. Thor was tied in metal scarps around him, which Maw had put to hold Thor in place. Loki got hold of the Tesseract. "Flash!" He shouted. "Catch and run!" The Tesseract disappeared from his hand, and appeared directly in Barry's.

Barry grabbed the cube, and began to run with it. Before he could get too far, however, Ebony Maw lifted large metal scraps from around the ship, flinging them at Barry. A large beam fell from the ceiling of the ship, and landed in front of Barry, causing him to collapse. With him down, Ebony telepathically lifted the cube from Barry's hand, and carried across the room, straight into Thanos's palm. Thanos grabbed the Tesseract, and crushed it within his hand, revealing a small, blue stone. He grabbed the stone between two fingers, and placed it within a slot on the Gauntlet.

"No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones. The universe lies within your grasp." Ebony Maw stated, as the Black Order, bowed around Thanos.

"There are two more Stones on Earth." Thanos replied. "Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan. I will obtain the Reality Stone from Knowhere, then use Gamora to locate the Soul Stone."

"We will not fail you, father." Proxima Midnight responded.

"Hey Grapefruit!" Barry shouted, as he ran at superspeed toward Thanos. Time slowed down around Barry, as he jumped into the air to reach Thanos's head. He reared back his arm to swing his punch, but Thanos used the power of the Gauntlet to force Barry away, despite Barry's incredible speed. Barry flew over top Thanos, and crashed onto the group next to Thor and Loki.

Seeing this, Heimdall, who lay on the ground injured and nearly dead, lifted his fingers one last time to the trio. "Allfathers… let the dark magic flow through me one last... time." He prayed. The Bifrost formed around Thor, Loki and Barry, and drag them off the ship, on a course to Earth.

"You'll regret that." Thanos stated, as he walked over to Heimdall, and crushed his chest under his foot. "No resurrections. Not anymore."

The purple stone glowed, sending out a blast across the ship, setting it ablaze to crumble around them. The blue stone then began to glow, transporting Thanos and the Black Order off of the ship, leaving only Hulk there, nearly unconscious, waiting to die.

 **Earth-A: Wakanda**

In an open field of the African nation of Wakanda sat a small hut next to a creek bed. Outside of the hut, in the tall grass, stood two figures: A roughly thirty-year-old looking white man, with one arm, and long black hair and beard. With him, stood a young, teenage black girl, with her hair pulled up in braids, and a bright orange field suit.

"Shuri, I've already told you that same story five times. Today!" The man stated.

"But Bucky, there is no reason I cannot hear it again!" Shuri refuted. "It is not like we have anything better to talk about."

"You mean like my new arm you promised me three weeks ago?" Bucky replied. Shuri responded with a simple, blank stare. "How can you enjoy listening to the same story over and over again, anyway?"

"Because, Mr. Barnes, no matter how many times you hear a story, there is always something else to learn from it." Shuri replied.

As Bucky opened his mouth to reply, the Bifrost bridge crashed down onto his hut, destroying. Bucky and Shuri both glanced at each other. "Storytime can wait." Shuri said. The two began to walk over.

In the spot where the hut once sat lay only a massive crated. Inside sat three figure, Thor, Loki, and Barry Allen.

"Thanos is coming." Loki stated, with a scared and panicked look on his face. "Thanos is coming!"

"Who?" Bucky asked, knowing this was more serious than anything before.


	2. First Attack on Earth

**Earth-A: Wakanda**

After gathering their thoughts, Bucky ad Shuri brought Thor, Loki and Barry to Wakandan throne room to meet with King T'Challa, Shuri's brother. Once there, Thor begins to explain the situation.

"Thanos, an already extremely power and formidable foe, is collecting six items," He explained. "The Infinity Stones."

"What exactly are these stones?" Bucky asked.

"They are six individual entities, holding the powers of different aspects of the universe." Loki answered. "Space, Time, Reality, Mind, Soul, and Power."

"Individually, they make the wielder nearly unstoppable. Altogether, and they become basically a god." Thor added.

"Yeah, so, why exactly does Thanos want the stones?" Barry asked. "Does he just want to rule the universe? Maybe, fix the barriers holding the multiverse together?" He added, hoping he was misunderstanding Thanos.

Thor and Loki looked at each other cautiously, then Loki spoke. "He wishes to annihilate fifty-percent of all living creatures within the universe."

"Okay, so, NOT trying to save the multiverse." Barry mumbled to himself.

"He has actually been trying to do this for many years now. Going around planet by planet, killing half of the population. It is only within the past decade or so he has been after the Infinity Stones." Loki explained. "He is the one who sent me to get the Tesseract."

"New York? That was him?" T'Challa asked. Loki simply nodded in response.

"Okay, I hate to make this already terrible situation even worse, but I've got even more bad news." Barry added. Everyone turned their heads toward Barry, solemnly waiting. "My name is Barry Allen, and on my world I'm the hero known as the Flash. I come from another Earth in the multiverse."

"The multiverse!" Shuri shouted, in excitement. "I knew it was real, but none would believe me!"

"Shuri, now is not the time." T'Challa stated. "Continue, Mr. Allen."

"My friend, Cisco, he has the ability to feel across the multiverse, and open portals to the other Earths." Barry explained. "He felt that all of the Earths contained within the multiverse were rapidly getting closer and closer to each other, and that in a week at least, or three at most, the entire multiverse would collide, and collapse in on itself."

"So why exactly did you end up here, on the Asgardian ship?" Thor asked.

"Cisco felt a source of power leading him to this Earth specifically." Barry explained. "He sent me here believing that if I could find this source of power, then maybe I could use it to stop the collision of the multiverse."

"You said we have three weeks at most?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, and one at the least."

"Then we focus on stopping Thanos." Thor stated. "We only have mere days at best before he collects all of the stones. He knows where all of them are, bar maybe the Soul Stone, but no one knows where the Soul Stone is. Focus on stopping him before it is too late, then work on fixing the multiverse."

"Thor, hold on." Barry stated. "I don't think you understand how imminent this is. If Thanos wins, there would at least still be a universe left. If the multiverse collapses, there won't be anything left. Anything and everything that has ever existed, won't anymore. There won't an Earth, a universe, anything! Complete and vast emptiness!"

"We stop Thanos, then save the multiverse." Thor snapped. "Thanos already has two stones, making him the most powerful force in the universe. If he gets even one more, he will be nearly impossible to stop. There are two on Earth now, that's where we focus."

'Wait, wait, hold on." Barry said. "If one wields all six stones, they become omnipotent? All powerful?"

"Yes, pretty much." Loki answered.

"I think I know where you are going with this!" Shuri exclaimed.

"What if we knock out two birds with one stone." Barry continued. "Stop Thanos by getting the stones first, then use their power to fix the multiverse."

"Brilliant." Loki stated.

"That might just work." T'Challa added.

"Well, Mr. Allen, you seem to be on the right track." Thor stated. "As I said before, there are two stones already on Earth: The time Stone and the Mind Stone. Thanos's forces are headed to Earth now, so we don't have much time. Luckily for us, the Mind Stone is implanted in Vision's head, safe within the protection of the Avengers. I will contact Stark and Rogers, and we can plan from there."

"Yeah, uhm… about that whole Avengers thing." Bucky added. "They might have disbanded. Like, two years ago."

"And according to Tony Stark, Vision has been off the radar for a month." T'Challa stated. "No one knows where he is."

"Odin's beard!" Thor exclaimed. "This could not have happened at a worse time. Do you at least know where any of the Avengers are?"

"Well, Tony still has a giant tower in the middle of New York City." Bucky explained.

 **Earth-A: New York City**

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'm just saying you've been a bit obsessed with it for the past couple of weeks." Pepper Potts stated, walking down the street in jogging clothes, with Tony Stark at her side.

"Honey, how exactly could I not be 'obsessed' with it? And I wouldn't use 'obsessed' myself. I would say…'dedicated'." Tony responded. "I mean, the kid quite literally disappeared two weeks ago with no trace. None of his friends know where he went, his Aunt is worried sick about him, and blames me for some reason."

"Maybe because you were the last person he talked to before he vanished!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Yeah, well she shouldn't blame me like she does, but whatever." Tony added. "Anyway, the point is I feel guilty. I mean, he wouldn't even really be a superhero like he is without me. And I have a weird feeling this is at least somewhat superhero related."

"Tony!" Pepper exclaimed. "I know you tend to take on a lot more responsibility than you need, but right now, for the next ten minutes, could you please ignore your superhero responsibilities so we can book this venue?"

Before Tony received a chance to respond, a large explosion could be hear from across the city. When Pepper and Tony looked up to see what had happened, they saw smoke rising from buildings, with a giant doughnut shaped spacecraft floating above the wreckage.

"Can those ten minutes of ignorance come later?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, this seems like a big deal." Pepper responded.

"You okay with booking everything without me?" Tony asked. "You know how to forge my signature if they need it." As he backed off, nano-metal begin to cover his body, forming his new Iron Man suit.

"I'll be fine." Pepper solemnly stated. "Just you do what you're best at." With that, Tony's feet lit up from his boots, and he lifted up into the air, heading toward the danger.

Above the wreckage on the street, as smoke and dust rose into the air, and citizens ran from the destruction, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian stood there, watching.

"Hear me, and rejoice." Ebony Maw proclaimed. "You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to..."

"Ok, excuse me!" A man in a blue robe and red cape shouted as he walked onto the scene. "My name is Dr. Stephen Strange, and if you are here for any reason other than peace, and I don't think you are, I'm going to have to kick you off this planet."

"So, you're the stone keeper. Sad that such a grand and powerful object is protected by the hands of a mere human." Ebony stated, with grief in his voice.

"Stone keeper." Strange muttered. "You're here for the Infinity Stone, aren't you?!"

"It took you this long to figure that out?" Ebony asked.

"Trust me when I say, you will by no means leave this planet with the stone." Strange proclaimed. "If you fight me, know that you are dealing with the Sorcerer Supreme, and that I am not alone."

A portal of orange flames opened behind Ebony and Cull Obsidian, and an oriental jumped out from within it, attacking Cull Obsidian with ropes of blazing sparks. Strange then flung himself into the air, flying straight toward Ebony Maw.

"Wong!" Strange shouted. "I will take the slender one, you take their hulk!"

Stephen grabbed onto Maw's shoulders, and the two went flying backward across the street. They tumbled throughout the air, throwing punches. Stephen formed two shields out of magic, one on each hand, and used them to beat on Ebony. In response, he levitated pieces of rubble from the street, including metal and wires, and threw them towards Strange. He used the shields to block most of them, but Ebony was able to entangle him in wires, and began to suffocate him around the neck.

"So much wasted potential. You could have gained so much power from the stone." Ebony stated, as he reached for the Eye of Agamatto, which contained the Time Stone around Stephen's neck. As he placed his hand on the Eye, however, it burned his hand severely. "Simple, but effective." He mumbled to himself. Before he could act again, he was blasted away from Strange as he was hit by a missile.

"Okay, enough fooling around!" Tony shouted, as he flew into an upright position. "Good Lord, I feel like mother right now. 'Squidward, don't take Little Stephen's toys when he's playing with them!'." He shouted in a mocking voice.

"So, the great Tony Stark does know my name." Strange muttered as he regained consciousness. "I always wondered that when I was way more into myself. And actually, cared what you did in the world."

"I seem to have missed the part where the world's greatest surgeon became a wizard." Tony stated. "When exactly did this happen?"

"When you were too caught up breaking up your little boy band from within." Strange refuted.

"Listen, there were two women on the team, so I wouldn't necessarily call it a boy band." Tony refuted.

"Whatever." Strange stated, irritated. "Hey, here's an idea: How about we focus on stopping the crazy aliens who are trying to steal a time-manipulating stone from around my neck!"

"Okay, I can do that." Tony responded. "But you are so going to have to explain to me what any of that means when we are done here."

Iron Man and Dr. Strange flew towards Ebony Maw. Tony shot missiles from the tops of his shoulders straight at Maw. Maw used his telekinetic powers to knock a few out of the way, but one flew in from behind him, blasting him onto the ground. Strange then opened a portal directly in front of him, and jumped out, hitting him in the face multiple times with his magical shield-constructs. Tony lifted his wrists, shooting two metallic clamps from them which wrapped themselves around Maw, locking him in place.

"Now tell me, who do you serve?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Did you not hear me speak earlier, Stone Keeper?" Maw replied. "We are the Children of Thanos."

"Okay, and who is Thanos?" Strange asked.

"The great savior of the universe." Maw responded.

"How is stealing rocks from planets while killing hundreds of people saving the universe?" Tony asked.

"Any people that die here and now are simply causalities. Death is the only way to salvation."

"So Thanos wants to gather the Infinity Stones." Strange continued. "Why?"

"Balance." Maw replied. Before the questioning could continue, Cull Obsidian appeared behind Tony and Strange, knocking them off to the side and breaking the clamps on Maw. A portal opened next to Stephen as Wong jumped out to his friend's side.

"Master Strange, I had trouble keeping the big one distracted." Wong stated.

"It's okay." Strange responded, with slight frustration in his voice. "We just need to keep the Stone away from them." As he said that, all of the rubble surrounding the two men rose into the air, spinning like a tornado around them. They active their shield-constructs as the rubble closed in around them.

After a moment, the rubble fell back to the ground, revealing the bodies of the two sorcerers. Strange was merely unconscious, but Wong was clearly dead, with a long, metallic pipe going through his chest.

Using his levitation abilities, Ebony Maw lifted Strange into the air, ignoring Wong's dead body. "Beam us back up to the ship immediately. We will set course for Titan, and I will work to remove the Stone from around his neck."

Cull Obsidian nodded his head in agreement. Suddenly, however, he was hit in the back of the head with a repulsor blast from Iron Man behind him.

"So, uh… I'm going to need the doctor wizard back now." Tony stated. "He's got something us Earth-folk would like to keep here."

"Fend him off, I will take the keeper to the ship." Maw stated, as a blue beam came down and lifted him up into the giant, doughnut shaped ship in the sky.

Cull Obsidian lunged himself at Tony, with him only being able to dodge the giant barely. Using the nano-technology in his armor, Tony formed a shield with one arm, and a giant blade with the other. He hit Cull Obsidian in the face, scratching one eye out. As Obsidian burst out in rage, he slammed his fist down toward Tony, cutting his right hand off in the process.

"Sorry man." Tony stated. "Really sucks when people take things you need." Without anymore thought, he flew into the sky, going straight for the ship Dr. Strange was on. After a few moments of flying, he reached the ship, climbing into the landing gear as it was being pulled in. Once inside, as viewed his location inside his helmet, realizing he was leaving Earth at an extremely fast rate.

"Well, guess now is as good a time as ever to visit space." Tony muttered to himself. "Just hope Pepper doesn't kill me for it before we get married."

The ship pulled straight out of Earth's atmosphere, going into lightspeed, course set straight for Titan.


	3. Who Are You Guys?

**_Whoo-Hoo! Chapter 3 is out pretty quickly! I hit a large writer's block while writing Chapter 2, which is why it took me so long to get that chapter out. However, Chapter 3 came to me immediately, and I was able to write it just like that. Not every chapter will be this quick, but I was lucky enough to have the inspiration and time to get this one out quickly. Anyway, things are about to get even more exciting. And yes, the story of "Infinity War" is going to change even more now. Enjoy!_**

 _Chapter 3: Who Are You Guys?_

 **Earth-A: Space**

A large spaceship flew through the empty void of space. Outside, it seemed cold, almost like the ship of pirates coming to ravage one of their belongings. On the inside, however, it was a different story.

Music could be hear blaring from speakers across the ship. The song was _Rubberband Man_ , an upbeat, sing-along and dance along style song. And that is exactly what (some) of the crew of this ship was doing.

"Hey, y'all, prepare yourselves for the Rubberband Man! Sing it Drax!" The pilot of the ship, Peter Quill sang. Sitting in the seat below him asleep was a large, muscular man with grayish skin, and red colored tattoos covering his entire body. Next to him was a tall, green skinned woman with black/red colored hair: Gamora. She too was mouthing along to the words of the song, though not singing along as loudly as Peter. Above her and next to Peter was a raccoon named Rocket, though not a normal Earth raccoon. He wore clothes, walked on his hind legs, talked, and wielded a dual pair of machine guns.

After letting out a large yawn, Rocket askes: "Why are we doing this again?"

"It's a distress signal, Rocket. Someone could be dying." Gamora responded.

"I get that," Rocket stated. "But why are we doing it?"

"'Cause we're nice." Peter replied. "And maybe whoever it is will give us a little cheddar cheese for our help."

Gamora glares at Peter for suggesting helping for a profit. "Which isn't the point." Gamora stated.

"Which isn't the point..." Peter continued. "I mean… If he doesn't pony up…"

"We'll take his ship!" Drax exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Rocket shouted.

"B-b-b-bingo!" Peter exclaimed. Gamora looked at him with a concerned look on her face, but Peter gave her the 'Don't worry about it' expression.

"We are arriving." A woman seated behind Peter with long black hair, and antennae above her eyes stated. Her name was Mantis.

"All right, Guardians. Don't forget, this might be dangerous, so let's put on our mean faces." Peter stated. Everyone straightened up, with the exception of a tree-like figure in the back playing on a makeshift videogame consol. "Groot, put that thing away. Now. I don't wanna tell you again."

"I am Groot!" Groot snaps in a mocking tone.

"Whoa!" Peter shouted.

"Language!" Rocket exclaimed. "Ever since you got a little sap, you're a total d-hole. Keep it up, and I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces!"

As the ship exits lightspeed mode, the team sees the broken remains the Asgardian ship Thanos had decimated in his attack. There was only rubble left, with the bodies of dead Asgardians floating in space around them.

"What happened?" Mantis asked.

"Looks like we're not getting paid." Rocket stated. Suddenly, with a loud thump, the body of the Hulk, or the Hulk mid-transformation back to Bruce Banner, crashes onto the windshield of the ship. "Wipers! Wipers! Get it off!"

Banner's body slams down onto a table within the ship, now fully transformed back into Bruce Banner.

"Who is this?" Rocket asked, looking at Banner's unconscious body on the table.

"How could he survive out in space like that?" Peter asked. "What was he when we first found him? He was something else."

"I've never seen anything like it." Gamora stated. "A scrawny and pathetic man the comes from a muscular beast."

"Well, yeah, I guess that is one way to interpret it." Peter stated, with a slightly confused look on his face. "Mantis, can you wake him up?"

Mantis nodded her head and agreement, placing both her hands on both sides of Banner's head. After a moment, Banner's eyes shot open, and he lunged off the table. The Guardians raised their weapons on him, afraid he would turn and attack them.

"What the…?" Banner asked. "Where… who are you guys?" He asked, alternating between examining the ship, and looking at the Guardians.

"We're the Guardians of the freaking Galaxy!" Mantis shouted, at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, uh… what she said." Rocket added.

"More importantly," Peter began. "Who are you? And how are you even still alive after being exposed in space like that?"

"Bruce Banner." Banner stated. "Uh… that's my name. Bruce Banner. I'm from the planet Earth, and…"

"Wait, wait… you said you were from Earth? Dude me too!" Peter asked. "How did you get here, in a destroyed ship?"

"I was with the Avengers saving the world from Ultron, and before I know it, I black out for two years." Banner explained. "Come to find out I've been fighting as a warrior on Sakaar for that time as my rage induced alter-ego known as the Hulk. I'm eventually found by my friend, Thor, and I go with him to Asgard to fight his evil sister. We, along with the remaining Asgardians, are all safe on a ship, until some guy name Thanos attacks our ship, kills half of everyone on board, and nearly kills me. I blacked out after that."

"Thanos?" Gamora asked, shocked. "Did you say Thanos?"

"Yeah, why? Do you know about this guy?" Banner asked.  
"He's her father!" Drax exclaimed. "He trained her to be a savage killer."

Gamora begins to turn red in the face. "But I'm not working with him anymore." She quickly added.

Banner walks over to Gamora, and places a hand on her shoulder. "Family problems. Got it. Bad relationship? Trying to stop him from committing his plan of mass genocide?"

"Why did he attack the Asgardian vessel?" Gamora asked.

"Loki, Thor's brother, had an object known as the Tesseract. Loki attacked Earth a few years back to get it. Turns out there was some power rock inside that Thanos wanted." Banner explained.

"Oh no." Gamora muttered.

"What?" Peter asked. "What's 'oh no'?"

"He's collecting them." She replied. "He's collecting the Infinity Stones." The Guardians eyes go wide in shock and fear. Groot even looks up from his game for a moment, afraid of the words he just heard.

"Wait… Infinity Stones?" Banner asked. "I think there is something you might want to hear."

The Guardians looked at him, with intense looks on their faces. "Before I blacked out, I heard Thanos say that there are two stones on Earth. I don't know about the second one, but I do know where one is, and I know that it's safe."

"Where is it?" Gamora asked. "And which one?"

"The Mind Stone I think is what Thor told us." Banner continued. "It's in the forehead of a being known as the Vision. He's a member of the team known as the Avengers, Earth's mightiest heroes. If anyone can protect the stone from Thanos, it's them."

"Earth's mightiest heroes?" Mantis asked. "Like Kevin Bacon?"

Banner looked confused. "Uhm… I highly doubt it. If so, we might actually be screwed."

"Is Thanos on Earth now?" Peter asked.

"I think I remember hearing him tell his followers to go to Earth." Banner explained, trying to remember. "He said something about… nowhere… then Titan?"

"Knowhere." Gamora muttered. "Which stone is on Knowhere?"

"Okay, listen, I would love to help you all find Thanos, but I need to get back to the Avengers on Earth." Banner added. "I have to warn them about what is happening."

"I'll take you." Peter responded. "Earth is my home planet. Probably best for me to be the one to go there and save it."

"I'm going too." Gamora added, with the Guardians giving her shocked and confused looks.

"You're NOT going after Thanos?" Drax asked.

"Not yet." Gamora replied. "I hold information that Thanos needs to accomplish his goal. If I went, and were to make one mistake… he would have access to the only stone he doesn't know the location to. The safest bet at the moment is to go in the opposite direction of him."

"So, it's settled." Rocket stated. "Peter, Gamora and Banner got to Earth in one of the pods, and I'll play captain with the rest of the team and go to Knowhere."

"Get there as soon as possible, and get whichever stone is there before Thanos does." Gamora added.

"Consider it ours." Rocket stated smugly.

"We don't have time to lose. Let's head back to Earth immediately." Peter shouted, handing banner an old t-shirt from a drawer.

"Thank you, all of you." Banner stated, putting on the shirt. "I've faced major threats before. Loki, Ultron, Hela. But none like this. I've barely seen Thanos, and I know this is something bigger than anything before."

"You're welcome," Gamora stated, as her, Peter and Bruce boarded the pod. "And thank you." Bruce simply nodded in response, as the door to the pod closed, dethatching from the ship, leaving Rocket, Drax, Mantis and Groot, ready to face Thanos.

 **Earth-1: STAR Labs**

"Guys!" Cisco shouted, despite everyone still being in the control room. "More bad news."

"What is it Cisco?" Caitlyn asked.

"Is it something about Barry?" Iris asked, panicked.

"Yeah, actually." Cisco responded. "It's a message. Written message from Barry."

"What does it say?" Joe asked.

Cisco pulled the message up onto the screen for everyone to read.

 _Hurry. It's too late. Everything is dead. The multiverse is gone. Find the Doctor. Find the Angel. They're the only hope. Hurry!_

"What the…?" Joe exclaimed, confused.

"Find the Doctor. Find the Angel." Caitlyn recited part of the message. "What does that mean. Who is the Doctor and the Angel?"

"The multiverse is gone. Everything is dead." Harry added. "How is that possible? We had a week at least. It's only been a couple of hours."

"I don't know." Cisco stated solemnly. "But what I do know is that we need to go, now. Barry said to hurry, so that is exactly what we are going to do."

"You can't go alone, Cisco." Caitlyn added. "You need help."

"Oh, I'm getting help." Cisco added as he put on his Vibe glasses. "I think it's time your roommate paid us a little visit."

Without saying a word, Caitlyn's eyes glowed white, her hair turning white as well, with her lips turning dark blue. "I heard you need the help of Killer Frost?"

"Yeah, and a little more." Cisco stated, opening a blue portal. "Come on. We're recruiting in Star City."


	4. New Allies

_Chapter 4- New Allies_

 **Earth-A: Scotland**

Wanda Maximoff and the Vision, who was in a human form, walked down the sidewalk late in the night. As they came across a small shop with a window, they looked inside and saw the news of the attack on New York City playing on a small television.

"What are they?" Wanda asks, as images of Cull obsidian and Ebony Maw appear on the screen.

"What the stone was warning me about." Vision replied as he leaned down to kiss Wanda's hand. "I have to go."

"No, Vision. Vision, if that's true… Then maybe going isn't the best idea." Wanda responded.

"Wanda, I…" Suddenly the blade of Corvus Glaive pierces Vision directly through his chest. His human form begins to fade away, revealing his true, android form.

"Vision!" Wanda shouts, conjuring energy with her hands to attack Corvus. Proxima Midnight appears behind her, blasting her across the street through a shop window.

Corvus places Vision on the ground, and plants his blade into his forehead, beginning to pull the stone out. Wanda burst from behind the two, blasting both Proxima and Corvus away from Vision.

"The blade, it stopped me from phasing." Vision stated.

"Is that even possible?" Wanda asked in reply.

"It isn't supposed to be." Vision responded. "My systems are failing. I'm beginning to think we should've stayed in bed."

Corvus suddenly arrives again, knocking Wanda away and raising the Vision into the air. Vision then uses his flight ability to lift the two of them off the ground, and into a nearby church tower.

"Vis!" Wanda shouted. Proxima appears again, and begins to duel with Wanda.

"Give up the Stone, and she lives." Corvus stated to Vision.

Simultaneously, Proxima and Wanda fight below, staff weapon versus magic energy hands until Proxima uses the blaster effect of her weapon to knock Wanda meters away, stunning her as Proxima leaps down, brandishing her weapon within bare inches of Wanda's face, only held back by Wanda's powers

Furiously, Vision pummels Corvus, then throws him across the roof, firing a beam from the Mind Stone. Corvus uses his glaive to deflect the beam, splitting it into several beams, cutting up Edinburgh's ancient stone like butter, until one branch finally reflects back at Vision, slamming him into the wall behind him.

Down below, Wanda has blocked Proxima's staff once again when she hears an agonized cry from Vision. Desperation strengthens her to throw Proxima through the burning lorry sliced in half by the split Stone beam, stunning the alien. Wanda then flies up to the roof where Glaive has pinned Vision and is again attempting to remove the Mind Stone.

Wanda casts a bolt of magic which throws Corvus back through the wall and down a shaft, then flies the two of them away again. Proxima, who has recovered, shoots a bolt from her weapon, causing them to fall from the air and down through the roof of Edinburgh Waverley Train Station. Wanda crawls over to Vision, who cannot muster the strength to stand.

"Come on. Come on. Come on, you gotta get up. You gotta get up. Come on. Hey. Hey. We have to go." Wanda pleaded to Vision.

"Please. Please leave." Vision stated in a tired voice.

"You asked me to stay..." Wanda replied. "I'm staying."

Corvus and Proxima simultaneously crash through the ceiling, landing a few feet away from Wanda and Vision. Proxima lifts her staff to hurl at the couple, when suddenly a blue portal opens behind Wanda and Vision. It remains stills for a few moments, until four figures burst out of.

"Greetings free peoples of Earth-A!" Cisco shouted, standing in place surrounded by Caitlyn, now Killer Frost, Green Arrow, and Heatwave (of all people). "Please do not kill us!"

In objection to what Cisco demanded, Proxima threw her staff directly at the group. "Caitlyn!" Cisco shouted.

Caitlyn raised her hands, constructing a wall of ice in front of the four. The blade crashed through the wall, knocking the four backward. "Couldn't you have just opened a breach or something?" Green Arrow asked.

"I'm a little weak right now from all of the universe hopping." Cisco replied. The four stood back up, and Wanda used her energy to lift Proxima to toss her across the room. Corvus lunged at Vision, but was knocked out of the way by Killer Frost, who shot a shard of ice at him, impaling him in his side. Proxima charged back at the heroes, and Green Arrow shot two bomb arrows at her, sending her into the ground, next to the injured Corvus. Vibe, Killer Frost, Heatwave and Green Arrow walked up to the two Children of Thanos.

"We're here to save your world from utter destruction." Green Arrow stated. "Either cease attacking us, or let us help you."

"Thanos's actions will save the universe." Proxima muttered. "I will not listen to your delusions of the contrary."

"Wait. Who is Thanos?" Cisco asked. A blue beam of light came down from the sky over top Proxima and the injured Corvus. They suddenly jolted into the air, and ascended to a large, ring shaped ship above the train station.

"What was the deal with those guys?" Caitlyn asked.

"They're after… they're after this." Vision stuttered out those words, pointing to the Mind Stone implanted in his forehead.

"Huh, jewel thieves. I can relate." Heatwave stated.

"Who are you guys?" Wanda asked. "Where did you come from?"

"Long story. Basically, we are here to help save your universe from utter destruction." Cisco responded.

"Well… thank you." Vision replied. "But I must ask: How did you know to arrive here? You don't seem to know who this Thanos is- and frankly neither do we- but it seems a bit odd you would know to come here without knowing who the attackers are."

"This Thanos guy is who's behind this whole thing?" Caitlyn asked. "Cisco, I thought this was a natural thing, not some villain's master plan."

"Me too…" Cisco responded, confused.

"I think we can help it a bit." Stated a man behind the team from Earth-1. This man walked out from the shadows, revealing two other figures. Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov and Sam Wilson stood there.

"Captain… how…" Vision asked.

"The Wakandan emissary contacted us." Captain Rogers explained. "Honestly, it's a bit much for me to understand myself. All I can say is that we have two major catastrophes happening at once."

"We'll explain the rest once we get on the Quinnjet." Natasha added.

"Introductions included." Sam added, looking at Vibe, Killer Frost, Green Arrow and Heatwave.

"Captain…" Wanda began. "Where… where do we have to go?"

"Home." Captain Rogers replied.

 **Earth-A: Wakanda**

Okoye walked into the Wakandan throne room, where T'Challa, Shuri, Barry Allen and Bucky Barnes stood.

"Captain Steve Rogers just contacted me, my king!" Okoye stated. "They have just arrived at the Avengers Headquarters with the Vison, Scarlet Witch, and four newcomers. The captain believes they are here for the same reason Mr. Allen is."

"Did he give you any names?" Barry asked.

"He said they told me to let you know Cisco, Caitlyn, Oliver and Mick are all here." Okoye replied.

"Why did they bring Mick of all people?" Barry muttered to himself. "Anyhow, that's good. They're friends of mine. Well, three of them are. The other tried to kill me, but whatever. Is there any way to I get over there to them?"

"The White Wolf and Shuri are about to leave to go there now." T'Challa responded. "Shuri is one of the most brilliant scientific minds on the planet today. She is going to assist them in removing the stone from the Vision's head. You can go along with them."

"I have also gathered a thousand Wakandan soldiers from multiple tribes to go as well." Okoye added. "If there is any chance of Thanos's army attacking them, they will need as many soldiers as they can get."

"Thank you, Okoye." T'Challa stated.

"This is good, right?" Barry asked. "We already have one stone in our possession. Just keep it from Thanos, and we're good, right?"

"Do not ever jump to conclusions, Mr. Allen." T'Challa added. "Only make judgments of a situation once it is completed. You three should head there now. We have not got time to lose."

"Agreed, brother. I will work to remove the stone from the androids head." Shuri replied, as she, Bucky, and Barry all exited the room, along with two other royal guards.

"Why are you not going with them?" Okoye asked. "Do you not feel as if you should too be with the Avengers in this crisis?"

"I will be with them soon." T'Challa responded. "Until then, I will remain here with the Asgardians." He motioned to Okoye for her to follow him, and the two left the room and went into Shuri's lab, where they met with Thor and Loki.

"Assuming I remember this particular enchantment correctly, all your scientist will have to do is get the design correct for everything to work properly." Loki stated, as he saw T'Challa and Okoye walked in.

"What are they working on down here?" Okoye asked.

"We are building a weapon." T'Challa replied. "A weapon that is a combination of Wakandan technology and Asgardian magic."

"But what kind of weapon are you making?"

Thor walked over to the table where Okoye, T'Challa and Loki were standing. He placed down a large piece of paper with a rough sketch of an axe/hammer hybrid weapon, and stated: "The Thanos killing kind."


	5. Magic Death Blanket

_Chapter 5- Magic Death Blanket_

 **Earth-A: SPACE**

A spaceship in the shape of a ring flew across the cosmos. Inside the ship, Stephen Strange was being suspended in the air, with Ebony Maw standing next to him, with a large collection of long, narrow needles around him.

"In all the time I've served Thanos, I've never failed him. If I were to reach our rendezvous on Titan with the Time Stone still attached to your vaguely irritating person, there would be...judgement." Ebony Maw exclaimed, as the needles began to descend toward Dr. Strange, some even beginning to pierce his skin. "Give me... the stone."

Above the two, Tony Stark hid, watching the torturous event. Behind him, Strange's Cloak of Levitation came up, and tapped him on the shoulder, startling Tony, causing him to raise him arm in an attack position.

"Wow." Tony responded. "You're a seriously loyal piece of outerwear, aren't you? Alright, now that there are two of us…one and a half of us… we may be able to get down there and free your master. Just follow my plan."

The needles continued to go farther and farther into Strange's skin, causing him massive pain.

"Painful, aren't they? They were originally designed for microsurgery. And any one of them..." Ebony explained, when a loud thump came from behind him. When he turned around, he saw Iron Man, fully suited, standing behind him. "...could end your friend's life in an instant."

"I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend. Saving his life is more a professional courtesy." Tony replied.

"You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine." Ebony responded.

"True, true. But I'm pretty sure you're not expecting a magic death blanket to attack you from above." Tony snarked.

The Cloak of Levitation descended from above, wrapping itself around Ebony's head, dragging him to the other side of the room. While Maw was taken, Tony, fired at the control matrix, causing Strange, as well as the needles, to collapse to the ground.

"I expect a cake in return as a thank you." Tony stated.

"How about an old fashioned 'LOOK OUT!' first!" Strange shouted. Ebony Maw, now free from the Cloak, used his levitation abilities to toss chunks of metal at the two. Strange blocked them with his magic shields, while Tony blasted them away with his repulsor blasts.

"I will have the Stone, Stone Keeper. Do not think you will be able to keep it from me." Maw stated.

"Well, maybe." Strange stated. "But I do know we can do this." Strange opened a flame portal behind Maw. On cue, Tony launched two missiles at Maw. He deflected one of them, but the second hit him directly in the chest, knocking him through the portal, into the vacuum of space outside. "I guess I owe you a thanks, don't I?"

"Cake preferably, but I'll settle for a thanks at the current moment." Tony replied. "So, here's the golden question: what is that stone, and why exactly are these guys so obsessed with it?"

"It's the Time Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones." Strange explained, as the two walked over a pair of controllers to the ship, with a holographic map of the ship showing in between the two controllers. "The Infinity Stones are objects of immense power, present at the moment of the creation of the universe. They encapsulate the six foundations of the universe: time, space, mind, soul, power and reality. My best guess is that this Thanos guy wants them to be granted omnipotence."

"Oh wonderful. An omnipotent madman." Tony muttered. "That's just great. Any idea where this ship is going?"

"This computer say that we are heading towards a planet called Titan." Strange answered. "Hold on…"

"What?" Tony asked.

"There's someone else on this ship." Strange answered. "A third person. A prisoner, it says."

"Maybe prisoner means it is as against Thanos as we are." Tony added. "Could make for a good ally."

"Not a bad idea to at least check it out." Strange responded. "Come on. It's just down this way."

After walking for about fifteen minutes, Tony and Strange reach a large door, with the word 'Prisoner' written above it.

"Well, common sense this is it." Tony stated.

"Common sense hasn't existed since the Battle of New York." Strange responded in a dry tone. "Grab that door, I'll grab this one. We'll pull and slide them apart." The two men grabbed the doors and pulled them, sliding them apart. Once open, Stephen and Tony looked inside the small holding cell, to see a teenage, redheaded girl sitting on a small bench. She was wearing a dirty, white t-shirt, and a pair of sporty-shorts.

"Please!" The girl shouted. "Please don't hurt me this time! I haven't done anything this time! I haven't tried to escape or anything!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Tony insisted. "It's okay, don't worry. We're here to help. I'm Tony Stark, as I'm sure you know, and this is Doctor Stephen Strange. We are going to help you. Just, tell us your name."

The girl paused for a moment, trying to decide if she could trust them. "Jean." She finally stated. "Jean Grey."

 **Earth-A: Knowhere**

"Alright, jagweeds." Rocket stated at the hatch to Guardian's ship opened onto the landing platform on Knowhere. "Let's go beat yet another homicidal maniac, and save the galaxy, yet again."

"I am Groot." Groot stated.

"Oh, shut up!" Rocket snapped. "If I hear another disrespectful, teenage quip out of you, I will send you back to your twig age!"

"Guys, he is here. I sense him." Mantis stated. "He is nearby."

"Today, Thanos pays for the deaths of my wife and daughter." Drax replied.

"Just, please Drax, do not make any rash or irresponsible…" Rocket began. Suddenly Thanos appeared, about fifty feet ahead of the Guardians, obscured by piles of crates and rubble.

"THANOS!" Drax shouted, pulling out his pair of daggers, and beginning to charge at Thanos.

"Drax, no!" Mantis shouted in a panic.

"Frigging idiot." Rocket muttered to himself.

Drax launched himself into the air, jumping toward Thanos. Before he could land any hits on Thanos, Thanos raised the gauntlet, now with the red Reality Stone situated in it, into the air, and sent out a shock wave, sending Drax flying backward.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise. The Guardians of the Galaxy." Thanos stated coldly. "I'm still a little bitter over what you few did to Ronan. Even though he betrayed me, he was my business to deal with."

"Well, we tend to stop folks who try to wipe out people on a mass scale. Any idea where we could find our next target?!" Rocket shouted. "Oh yeah! You!" He flew into the air using his rocket pack and began shooting at Thanos. Groot pointed his arms forward, sending out wooden tendrils, wrapping around both of Thanos's arms. Thanos closed his fist within the gauntlet, burning Groot's arms off completely.

"I am Groot!"

"Oh, stop complaining!" Rocket refuted. "You're going through puberty. They'll grow back faster than ever!"

Behind Thanos, Mantis subtly climbed some of the crates and rubble, before lunging herself at Thanos. Sensing Mantis's action, Thanos closed the gauntlet again, primarily using the Reality Stone. Upon this, Mantis began to inflate like a balloon, growing about twice her size, until her head, hands and feet were all concealed.

"Mantis!" Drax shouted. Enraged, he charged at Thanos. Swiftly, Thanos snapped his fingers, causing Drax to crumble into a pile of gravel on the ground.

"Oh crap…" Rocket stated, as he looked down and saw that his feet had turned completely to stone. Quickly, his whole body turned to stone as well, leaving him completely immobile. Groot hid behind a crate, listening as Thanos began a conversation with one of his children over a communication device on his belt.

"Proxima, I have secured the Reality Stone." He explained. "Ebony Maw is on his way to Titan now with the Keeper of the Time Stone, which is where I am now heading to as well. Once you collect the Mind Stone from Earth, which I am aware you and Corvus failed to do previously, rendezvous with Maw and myself on Titan." He was then encapsulated in the blue light of the Space Stone, and was absent from Knowhere.

Once he disappeared, Rocket and Drax were returned to their usual state, as was Mantis, who suddenly deflated. "Oh man! I don't feel so good!" She stated, standing up.

"Where'd he go?!" Rocket asked. "Groot, where did he go?"

"I am Groot." Groot replied, ashamed of his inability to stop Thanos.

"Okay, that's alright." Rocket responded. He then turned to Drax and Mantis, and stated: "Everyone back to the ship, we're heading for Titan."

 **Earth-A: Avengers Headquarters**

A Wakandan aircraft landed on the Quinnjet deck of the Avengers HQ. As the hatch to the aircraft opened, Shuri, Bucky, Okoye and Barry were faced with Captain Rogers, Black Widow, Falcon, James Rhodes and Cisco Valdez.

"Dude!" Barry exclaimed, looking at Cisco, super-speeding over to his friend. "What are you guys doing here, and why on Earth did you bring Mick with you?"

"To answer the latter first, he was the only member of the Legends in present day. The rest of their team were sightseeing in Renaissance France." Cisco explained. "And as for why we're here, we got your message. What do you mean by it's too late? And who is this Doctor and Angel?"

"Cisco, I really don't know what you're talking about." Barry explained, surprised by the words of his friend. "I never sent any message."

"That doesn't make any sense. We got a message from you at S.T.A.R. Labs saying that the Multiverse was already dead, and that we needed to come find you."

"Cisco, honestly, I never sent you guys any sort of message." Barry stated.

"We can figure out the meaning of this message later." Steve explained. "Shuri, you said you can help us remove the Mind Stone from Vision's head?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers, but it will take some time." Shuri replied. "I looked over the map of the ions and atoms within Vision's body on our way here. It was far more sophisticated than I expected from your culture."

"I did that, for the record." Cisco added. "I looked over the Vision while waiting for you guys to arrive. I've already come up with a rough plan to remove the Stone, but it will take some extra help."

"Luckily for you, I am here! Let us commence work." Shuri exclaimed as she, Cisco and Barry began to walk into the laboratory.

"It won't be long before Thanos's forces arrive to take the Stone." Steve explained. "They already lost it to us once. When they come back, they will have an army."

"More Wakandan soldiers will be arriving soon." Okoye replied.

"Good, but we still need a plan of attack." Steve added. "Gather everyone who isn't involved with the removal of the Mind Stone, and take them to the meeting room."

"Steve, do you think this will work?" Bucky asked. "Thor explained to me what Thanos was like when he attacked the Asgardian ship. He was the one behind the Battle of New York. He's more powerful than anything anyone here has ever faced. Not to mention this whole multiversal collapse deal…"

"I know it will work." Steve replied. "Because I don't know what we are going to do if it doesn't."


	6. An Avenger, a Wizard and a Lost Girl

**Earth-A: Space**

"Just sit down and breathe, Jean." Stephen stated, as he, Tony and Jean Grey reentered the command room of Thanos's ship. "Just sit down, and explain to us what happened. Where did you come from?"

"I…I was just with my friends. Scott, Kurt and Jubilee." Jean explained. "We had just got out of a showing of 'Return of the Jedi'. We walked into the food court of the mall when my mind started buzzing. I closed my eyes for a moment, and when I opened them again, I was here, on this ship."

"Wait, when did they rerelease 'Return of the Jedi'?" Tony asked.

"Really, Stark?" Strange snapped. "That is what you are focusing on right now?"

"No, hold on! It's a good question." Tony refuted. "When did they rerelease 'Return of the Jedi'?"

"What do you mean by rerelease?" Jean asked, confused. "We saw it opening weekend, at least I thought we did."

"And what was the date of the opening again?" Tony asked.

"Why is this what you're focusing on?" Jean asked.

"No, hold on. I know what he's doing." Strange added. "Jean, when was the opening of 'Return of the Jedi'?"

Jean was flustered and annoyed they insisted on that specific information, but she finally answered. "May 25, 1983."

"And you saw it opening weekend?" Tony asked.

"Yes!" Jean snapped. "Yes, like I told you. I saw it with my friends opening weekend!"

"Oh gosh." Tony muttered. "Jean, I'm sorry. 'Return of the Jedi' released thirty-five years ago. It's 2018."

Jean covered her mouth with her hand, and began to cry. "That's not possible. That cannot be possible. I know I've only been on this ship about two weeks. It couldn't have possibly been thirty-five years."

"I'm sorry. I really am." Strange stated. "I wish there was more of a way for us to prove it to you."

"You can. You can prove it to me." Jean replied. "I'm a telepath. A mutant with the ability to read minds. I can read yours."

Tony nodded his head, seating himself next to Jean. She took her hand and placed it on his forehead, and began to read his thoughts. After a few moments, she jolted her hand away, and began to breathe heavily.

"Oh my gosh… oh my gosh." Jean stuttered, panicked. "So much has happened. So much horrible catastrophe, and destruction…"

"And so many wonderful things happened as well." Tony stated.

"Jean, to get a better idea of what happened to you, would you be okay if I used a spell to read your mind?" Strange asked. Jean subtly nodded in response. Flame symbols began to form around Jean's head as Strange closed his eyes. He read her mind, when suddenly Jean's eyes become completely white.

"Uhm…Doc? Is that supposed to happen?" Tony asked. Flames began to descend from Jean's back, and form into the shape of bird wings, extending out to her sides as she raised into the air. "Stephen!" Stephen's eyes jolted open, with him and Jean fell to the ground.

"What…what happened?" Jean asked. "What was that? What happened to me? What am I?"

"That power…" Stephen muttered. "I've never felt anything like it before."

Out of nowhere, the ship jolted. Stephen and Tony ran to the pair of controls near the front window.

"Grab on…we're crashing!" Tony shouted, as he and Stephen grabbed onto the main controls.

"Crashing? Into what?" Jean asked.

"By the looks of it… a planet called Titan." Stephen stated. Tony and Stephen pulled back on the controls, lifting the ship into the air slightly. The ship crashed into rubble coming out of the ground, and split in half, before hitting the ground and coming to a complete halt.

"Wow…" Tony stated, exhausted. "Jean… are you alright?"

"Yeah… yeah Tony, I'm okay." Jean replied, panting to catch her breath.

Suddenly, a small explosion caused a portion of the wall of the room to come flying in, with smoke pouring into the room.

"Great…" Tony muttered to himself. "What now…"

"THANOS!" Drax the Destroyer shouted, as he, Mantis, Rocket and Groot charged through the hole and into the room. Drax lifted his arm and threw one of his daggers in the direction of Doctor Strange. Tony pulled his helmet completely over his face, and flew in the direction of the attackers. Rocket lifted himself into the air using his rocket pack, and began shooting his gun at Iron Man.

"They've got raccoons in space now?" Tony asked, shocked.

"Well, for one, I ain't no raccoon." Rocket replied.

"Double negative makes a positive." Tony snarked.

"And two, I really don't like your attitude."

Groot lunged at Jean, who used her telekinesis to toss him into the air. Groot landed behind her, quickly getting back onto his feet.

"I AM GROOT!" Groot shouted.

"And I am Jean Grey!" Jean shouted back. Groot extended his arms, attempting to wrap them around Jean. Instead, Jean threw her arms out, snapping his arms straight off. While still distracted with Groot, Mantis ran up behind Jean, clasping her hands around Jean's head, causing her to collapse.

"AWWW!" Jean shouted in pain, as Mantis put her in a subdued and controlled state.

"Alright, there we go!" Rocket shouted. "You lead us to your big-man Thanos, or we fry the brain of this girl of yours!"

"Wait, Thanos, you think we work for Thanos?" Tony asked.

"Well, why else would you be standing within one of his ships?" Drax asked.

"And what exactly are you bozos planning on doing when you get to Thanos?" Doctor Strange asked.

"Take him out drinking and gambling at Knowhere." Rocket stated sarcastically. "Kill him, of course! What else would we do?!"

"So, you're not WITH Thanos?" Tony asked.

"With Thanos?!" Drax exclaimed. "With Thanos?! I would rather stub my pinky toe than be WITH Thanos!"

"That's a lot coming from him." Rocket stated. "He once threatened to kill us all in a mad rage after stubbing his pinky toe a few weeks back."

"It wasn't fun. And Quill should NOT have laughed!" Drax shouted.

"Anyway, who are you guys, exactly?" Stephen asked.

"We're the Guardians of the friggin' Galaxy!" Rocket exclaimed. "And you guys are?"

"An Avenger, a wizard, and a lost girl." Tony replied.

"Avenger…" Drax stated.

"As in… the Avengers?" Mantis asked.

"You've… you've heard of us?" Tony asked. "All the way out here in space?"

"Didn't that Banner guy mention something about the Avengers on Earth?" Rocket asked.

"You know Bruce Banner?!" Tony asked, shocked.

"Wimpy lookin' guy? Turned into a big green monster?" Rocket added.

"Oh my gosh… the universe is too small…" Tony stated. "Banner is a good friend of mine. He doesn't happen to still be with you, does he?"

"Actually, Quill and Gamora are taking him back to Earth now." Drax replied.

"Great…" Tony muttered.

"So, you guys are fighting Thanos too, huh?" Rocket asked.

"Yes. His forces attacked Earth. Tony and I got caught in the middle of it all. We're still not sure how Jean got involved though." Stephen explained.

"Well, Thanos will be here soon. He already has three Infinity Stones, making him the most powerful being in the universe." Rocket explained.

"Which is why we need to make sure he does not get this one." Strange stated, as he opened the Eye of Agamatto, revealing the green Time Stone.

"Oh, well, that's wonderful." Rocket stated. "Thanos is coming, and he's wearing the dadgum Stone around his dadgum neck!"

"Which is why we need to work together." Tony explained. "If we are both working to stop Thanos, then we must put all of our power into keeping him from obtaining the Stone. Keeping him from getting just one, while he's still the most powerful being in existence, keeps him from accomplishing his goal."

"And you guys just trust us?" Mantis asked.

"Not quite…" Stephen stated. "Jean, would you mind clarifying our trust with them?"

Jean nodded and closed her eyes for a few moments, before opening them again.

"They're… idiots. Truly profound idiots." Jean stated. Bewildered. "But they're trustworthy in their statements. They really are fighting against this Thanos."

"So, about that alliance." Tony stated.


	7. The Diversion Plot

**Earth-A: Avengers HQ**

"So, explain the plan again, Steve." Rhodey stated as he, Sam, Natasha, Caitlyn, Mick and Steve all stood in in front of the opened Quinnjet hatch.

"Cisco and Shuri will work in the lab to remove the Infinity Stone from Vision's head." Steve began to explain. "Wanda will stay with them to fight incase any intruder were to come in and come for the Stone. Once the stone is removed, Wanda will use her abilities to totally destroy it within an instant. Simultaneously as they are removing the stone, Cisco will also be broadcasting a signal of the stone's energy to a point we determined, which is about four miles away from the HQ up in the mountains. Thanos's forces will trace that signal to the determined point, which is where we will be to fight them off."

"And then we all get celebratory beers to celebrate." Mick stated.

"Yeah, just one thing, Captain." Caitlyn interjected. "We need to keep the Stone intact. As we explained earlier, we need all the Infinity Stones to help us save the multiverse."

"Right, Caitlyn. We'll do our best to make sure we can keep the stone." Steve continued. "But if it comes to it, I will not hesitate in giving the order to destroy the stone. We cannot risk letting Thanos win."

"But there will be nothing left to save if we don't stop the multiverse from collapsing!" Caitlyn argued back.

"I understand, and I'll make sure that it doesn't come to that point." Steve replied. "But if it does, then we'll just have to find another way."

Just then, Barry, Oliver, Cisco and Bucky walked out onto the landing pad and up to the group.

"The signal is in place." Cisco explained. "As far as Thanos's army is concerned, the stone is located four miles from here."

"Good. Thank you, Cisco." Steve stated.

"Okoye went off a head to the designated area to assemble the Wakandan troops. She said there are well over a thousand of them." Bucky added.

"Good." Steve replied. "If Thanos is bringing an army, we need one as well."

"Steve, we need to head on. Shuri sent a message alerting me of several ships getting close to entering the atmosphere." Natasha warned.

"Alright. Everyone, load up! We are heading out now!" Steve shouted as Natasha, Bucky and Oliver walked toward the Quinnjet. "Barry. Cisco. Thank you both, and your team for helping us. I know that with what you're dealing, we are adding a whole lot more trouble."

"No problem, Captain. Anything to help fellow heroes, even from far-off universes." Barry responded. "Hey, you guys can go ahead and go to the location. I want to talk with Cisco for a minute."

"Are you sure you'll be able to catch up?" Steve asked.

"Man, this dude to run at speeds faster than Mach 5!" Cisco exclaimed. "He can keep up! Don't worry."

Steve chuckled. "Alright. Sounds good. We'll see you there, Barry." Steve walked away, and was the last one to board the Quinnjet, before it took off a moment later.

"So, about this message…" Barry began.

"Listen man. If you say you didn't send it, I believe you." Cisco responded. "The thing is, I know it came from you. Or at least an alternate version of the Flash. But why would it be sent to Earth-1?"

"I don't know. But…do you really think it's too late? Do you really think the Multiverse is beyond saving?" Barry asked.

Cisco paused for a moment, unresponsive. "That's the thing. My readings of the wavelengths between universes suggested we still had at least several days left. A real, honest to goodness chance at saving it… unless…"

"What?" Barry asked.

"Just spit-balling here, but what if that message is from the future." Cisco suggested. "We've had plenty of experience with time travel, enough to where we know messages can be sent through time."

"What if that was my future self sending that message?" Barry asked. "If so, maybe that future can be changed. Rewritten."

"One final chance to hope again." Cisco added. "Alright, well, at least for the time being, we can let that be our head-cannon of the message. Though, we will have to examine it more after this Thanos is taken care of. Wonder if we have enough people to deal with him?"

"Hey, speaking of which, why didn't you bring Kara along?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, so… didn't want to tell you quite yet, but we did pop into Earth-38. Talked to Alex, Kara is gone." Cisco answered.

"What?"

"Yeah, two apparently she just disappeared two-weeks ago without a trace." Cisco replied. "She's been top priority of the DEO. Talk about inconvenient timing."

"Wow. Okay." Barry reacted. "If this whole multiverse ordeal works out in our favor, we're gonna have to go over to her Earth and help locate her. I wonder if it's somehow related to the Multiversal collapse?"

"I don't know. Honestly, that's too much for me to try and think about at the moment." Cisco stated. "Anyway, I gotta go help Shuri with this Stone. I'll keep in touch, and god-speed out there, buddy."

"Thanks, man. Keep us posted." Barry responded, before running off the Avengers HQ premises, heading into battle.

 **Earth-A: Upstate New York**

The Quinnjet landed in a small valley, surrounded by Mountains. A large army of roughly a thousand Wakandan soldiers, led by Okoye and M'Baku, stood presently to greet the Avengers as they walked out of the jet.

"It seems I'm thanking Wakanda more and more." Steve stated, shaking Okoye's hand, then M'Baku's.

"We would usually not venture out of Wakanda in such large numbers like this," Okoye stated. "But for the threat at hand, we are honored."

"When do you believe this invading army will arrive?" M'Baku asked.

"As far as we know, they were entering the atmosphere as we left the Headquarters just a few minutes ago." Rhodey replied. "It shouldn't be too much longer."

"The we need to make sure we are as prepared as possible." Steve stated.

"Yeah, ugh, so do you have any real plan to destroy these creeps?" Mick asked. "Or are we just gonna punch our way out of it? If that's the case, I think I'm gonna need another beer."

"Excuse me, Captain Rogers, but who is this new 'Avenger'?" Okoye asked.

"He's Mick. He came from Barry's Earth." Steve replied.

"But you can call me Heatwave. I like fire. And watchin' things burn. And punchin' Nazis. I've done that last one more that you'd think." Mick replied.

Just then, Barry sped into the valley, regrouping with the team. "Hey guys. Didn't miss anything, did I?"

"No. Nothing important at all." Okoye stated, still giving Mick a weird look. Suddenly, Natasha came running out of the jet, and ran up to Steve.

"Steve, the ships are entering into the atmosphere." Natasha stated. "But they must've caught onto the trick. Their landing in a small town, Hudson, about a half-mile south of the Headquarters."

"Oh gosh. They're smart." Steve responded. "Barry, Sam, Rhodey. Head to the town now. The rest of us will board the Quinnjet and get there as soon as possible. Go!"

Barry bolted off running, quickly followed by War Machine and Falcon, who took to the airs.

"Cap, if they figured that trick out, what other plans might they have?" Natasha asked. Steve didn't respond, instead standing silent for a moment, before turning and walking back onto the Quinnjet with the rest of the team.

 **Earth-A: Hudson, New York**

The small town of Hudson was going on about it's daily routine as if nothing out of the ordinary had been occurring. Cars were driving up and down the streets. Children were playing on the playground during recess. Everything was as it always was. Until then…

On the school playground, the children were playing on the playset, swinging on swings and climbing on the monkey bars. Most of the children were in first grade, though there was one second grade group of children present as well. The teachers were sitting around a picnic table, discussing their day up to that point, and how usually boring it was. Until then…

One teacher, Mrs. Sally Patterson, who looked to be no more than in her mid-thirties, heard a strange noise coming from the sky. She happened to look up away from her peers to see what the noise was, only to see a massive, obelisk shaped ship falling from the sky. It crashed through the trees, about a thousand yards from the school. As it hit the ground, the force sent a cloud of dust and fire heading straight for the playground, encapsulating it before anyone could escape.

Children ran screaming. Well, those who were not already severally injured from the force of the cloud. Two teachers lay unconscious on the ground. Mrs. Patterson runs through the playground, gathering as many children as she can, brining them under the cover of the school building. She hears the sirens going off throughout the town, only to be immediately followed by the sound of another ship crashing into the ground on the other side of the town.

In the cloud surrounding the school, a dark red light begins to emit from the locating of the first ship. A horrifying screeching noise begins to sound. The remaining trees begin to shake, ruffle through the air. Mrs. Patterson, after gathering as many living and injured children as she possibly can, huddles down in cover of the school with a group of over sixty kids, one of whom was her own daughter. As she tried to open the doors to the school, which had been locked with the teacher possessing the keys missing in the cloud, to allow the children inside, she heard the noise of branches falling off trees. In a quick glance behind her, she saw a horrifying sight: hundreds, thousands of monstrous creatures running out of the forest. The monsters were completely black, with no eyes, and four arms, with elongated claws on each finger. She tried harder to open the doors with no success, knowing she would be unable to protect the kids from the beast, until then…

Lighting, red and yellow lightning appeared in smoke. As the creatures got closer and closer to the school, to the children, the lightening knocked them away, one by one, though all within a few seconds, until a figure appeared out of the lightening.

"Alright. Hello everyone. I'm the Flash."


	8. UPDATE!

Hello All! Just coming in here to give a quick update on what is going on with War on Infinite Earths, and what the future of the story is. Long-story short, the future of this story is on hold for the time being. Essentially, I started writing it, "editing" it (and by edit I mean spam-click Word's grammar check feature and call it a day) and uploaded the first chapter within an hour. And within that same hour, I made way too many broad proclamations about the story before I really knew anything about it. 'It's going to be a trilogy!' I said, not even knowing what Chapter 2 was going to hold. 'It will have tons of tie-ins!' I said. Essentially, I made this broad and grand claims, but had no actual idea of what I wanted to do with the story. And so finally, after blindly writing chapter after chapter, and feeling more lost about the future of the story than I did before, I finally decided to take a break. I have occasionally gone back to the idea, but I have never gotten to the point where any idea has stuck with me enough to go back to it. I have had other stories I've been far more passionate about (check out my 'Avengers: New World' series, which is an alternate take on the MCU's Phase 4), but have been afraid to do because I have had 'War on Infinite Earths' looming over my head all of this time. So this is my official declaration about the story's future. Is it officially dead? No. I will come back at some point and work on it again. Will it pick up where the last chapter left off? Probably not. In all likelihood, whenever I do come back to it, it will be starting over from scratch. I've got other ideas now, other characters and universes I would want to be a part of it. I know this will be disappointing news to some, and I totally understand that and will not hold it against anyone. Just know that I hope to continue writing stories and publishing them, and I hope this clears up my mind to do so more in the future. Thank you to everyone for the support on this story, and I hope a lot of you will stick around for more!


End file.
